User blog:CoolCoreyCat13/The Girl That Changed It All ~Bradi Story~
Hey guys... So i made a story on Nick.com called Looking Into The Future. It was pretty popular on there, so i decided to share a couple characters with you. Madi and Brody. Madi when she was on nick.com made Brody and Madi, and she actually kinda requested me to make a Bradi story, and i was glad to make one. Even if you don't know these characters, please read ahead, i think you will enjoy the story. :) NOTE: Madi is 15 and Brody is 16 Chapter 1: Madi's POV: I sighed as i walked through the airport, bumping into people that were busily looking for their gates. My suitcase got stuck in a crack of the tile, and i groaned loudly in frustation. I pulled on my suitcase to make it move forward again. I was going to Denver to visit one of my old friends Amber. We didn't really know each other but i was willing to do anything to get away from my stupid problems here. "Madi wait!" I heard a voice say behind me. I gave a sideways glance behind me to see my boyfriend- EXCUSE ME MY EX BOYFRIEND Brody. He looked like he hasn't slept for day, with his black blankets under his eyes, his sandy brown hair all messed up, and his clothes all torn. He was the last person i wanted to talk to. I continued to walk. "Madi stop! Let me explain at least!" I shook my head in anger as he said that. Brody has made a lot of mistakes when we dated, and i really didn't want to hear him "explain" again. I listened to Brody for a few minutes when i totally .lost it. I whirled around, my wavy brown hair following me. "You know what Brody? I'm not gonna let you explain. Get away from me, you obviously like Olivia anyway!" I turned around to see parents and their kids staring at me, but i didn't really care. That just felt very good to get out of my system. I kept walking, holding my head up high. "MADI... What makes you think i like Olivia?!" I stood there in mhy tracks, my green eyes cackling. I stood there without turning around, totally losing it then. "YOU KISSED HER!" I yelled. Well, that really brought attention to people around me. I took a deep breath, my eyes all red and puffy then. I nearly ran to the corrider, getting stopped by the flight attendent kindly. "Honey, please show me your ticket before you board." I took my ticket out of my pocket, unfolded it, and gave it to the flight attendent. She smiled at me and kindly motioned me to go ahead. I nodded a little and walked slowly into the corrider. I looked back barely to see no sight of Brody. My eyes followed all the people walking. No Brody. I felt a cing in my stomach. I held my stomach slightly. Then, i realized what i was doing. What was i even doing?! I just yelled at Brody for the whole airport to hear and now i want to see him?! No. I walked into the plane to hear a nice sounding lady say to buckle our seat belts, we were 15 minutes to take off. I rushed to my seat, rudely passing by a lady that was supposedly sitting next to me. "Excuse me." I mumbled rudely. I took my seat and looked over to see a nice elderly lady looking at me. "I'm sorry..." i said, my voice trailing off. Luckily, the elderly lady smiled and chuckled, "It's alright dear." I nodded, barely looking at her, as i watched a few men putting suitcases into the side of the plane. After a moment of silence between us, the lady said, "Dear, what is your name?" I made a face. Why was this lady asking my name when i barely met her 30 seconds ago? "Madi." I said, my words choking out. The lady smiled and put her hand out. "Well Madi, I am Lisa." I shook her hand to be polite and smiled a little. The lady cleared her throat. "Well Madi i know i just met you but i can sense something is wrong." I gave her a sideways glance and whispered, "Is it really that obvious?" The lady nodded slowly, trying not to offend me. I sighed, and decided i should bring all my feelings out. "Well it is a long story." I said, sighing thinking of the past months. The lady chuckled a little. "Dear, this flight is three hours. I have time." I kinda smiled a little at her sense of humor and said, "Okay fine... Well it all started three months ago when i started dating this guy named Brody..... Yay! I wrote the first chapter, finally! Okay so the next chapter will take off three months earlier, so the next chapter will be like a flashback chapter, if you know what i mean. :) Please comment and let me know what you think! Thank you! :D Category:Blog posts